


Sugar High

by Silver_Centurion



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Biting, Blood, Bondage, Dirty Talk, M/M, murder mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Centurion/pseuds/Silver_Centurion
Summary: Blood (Horror!sans) and Papyrus enjoy some rough lovin' courtesy of Blood's kinky nature.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just a simple oneshot I've had stuck in my head for a while now and had the urge to put it out there.
> 
> A weird pairing I know, but dangit it wounds me.
> 
> I call this pairing BloodSugar!

So this was what trust felt like. What it looked like. What it _sounded_ like. The whimpers, the tiny moans, the gentle keens for just a little _more_ were driving Blood up the wall. It made his mouth water, it made his skull throb, and—most importantly—it made his dick ache in the confines of his shorts.

Papyrus panted and arched of his spot on the floor. The blankets he was nestled in were rumpled and bundled all around him and he wiggled and writhed, and the only other noises in the dim room were the soft grinding noises of the ropes binding the lanky skeleton together. The bright red ropes looked so startling next to such pristine bone. Well, it had been pristine when they started.

Now shiny with sweat and his soul glowing eagerly in his chest, Papyrus was a mess. Each time Blood gave those perfect bones a lick or a bite sent Papyrus into another whiny frenzy. Who knew such a tasty little thing could be so needy?

“you like that?” he teased a particularly sensitive rib, curling his long tongue around it and leaving thin red trails of magic behind. Above him Papyrus shivered.

“Y-YES! YES I DO!” he replied honestly and it made Blood chuckle.

Upon first glance this weird clone of his brother hadn't made much of an impression. He’d been enthusiastic, unendingly naïve, and undeniably a Papyrus. He reminded him so much of his own brother, and yet this ‘softer’ version of his bro somehow seemed to be made of thicker stuff.

Blood tightened his hold on one of the ropes tied around Papyrus’ tender spine and roughly yanked it, earning him a delighted squeal. He didn’t hear or see his brother when Papyrus did that. No sir. It elicited a primal desire in him the likes of which he _never_ had in his brothers presence. He wanted to protect and nurture his brother, but with Papyrus he just wanted to plow him into the ground.

Licking the drool from his teeth, he trailed his free hand over Papyrus’ ribs, watching his cracked fingers as they ticked over each perfect ring before settling on the bottom most floating ribs.

“mmm you make me so hungry paps…so fucking hungry i could just take a bite….would you like that?”

Papyrus whimpered again and nodded eagerly, nearly jostling the blindfold off his eyes, and offered his neck. Such a wanton and submissive display made Blood’s head hurt as all of his magic rushed south.

His mouth filled with drool again as he rushed to dig his teeth into Papyrus’ neck bones. Sweet, delicious, magical marrow filled his mouth and he let out a moan of his own. Papy yelled out, but arched up into him as Blood dug his teeth in further.

This was what got him off the most. Sure the blood was nice, and the noises Papy made were sex incarnate, but the overwhelming sense of trust he received from the other monster made his head spin. All it would take was just a bit more pressure, or a swift jerk of his hands and he could snap Papyrus’ perfect little neck. Just one snap and he could have all the marrow he wanted, gnaw on his bones until he dusted completely.

Blood pulled his teeth out of the others neck and gently lapped at the wounds, and as he did he felt the dripping heat of Papyrus sex press against his leg. This would be what he missed the most. What was one moment of pleasure compared to all of the endless fun the other skeleton provided on a daily basis?

“what do you want huh?” he cooed and dug his knee into Papyrus slick pussy. It made the lanky skele yelp.

“B-BLOOD! OH YOU BIG MEANIE!” Papyrus whined and huffed so cutely when Blood teased him. “P-PLEASE CONTINUE! MY MAGIC IS SO HOT IT’S MAKING MY TUMMY HURT!”

Blood cackled and tugged down his shorts to free his throbbing member, and he gently rubbed the tip against Papyrus swollen lips.

“oh this? this what you want sweetie?” he cooed again and watched as his teasing undone Papyrus’ pout and replaced it with a pained look of bliss as Blood pressed the tip of his member firmly against Papyrus clit.

Another shrill whine from Papyrus was all Blood could take before he granted the younger skeletons wish and pushed deep into the welcoming heat. It enveloped him so nicely, and his grin widened as Papyrus clenched around his girth to eagerly swallow him up.

Blood started up an erratic pace that had Papyrus wailing and keening. Their bodies clacked bone on bone, before the juices from their coupling started to gather and turn the dull thudding into wonderfully disgusting squelches.

“oh yeah baby….you hear that? you hear your sweet cunt begging for me?” he growled and watched as Papyrus’ body jerked and bounced from the force of his dick.

“yeah you’re so wet for me,” he grunted and dug his thin fingers into Papyrus ribs to keep Papyrus from sliding too far.

Papyrus on the other hand was too far gone to notice that they were beginning to drift. His body arched and bucked up against Blood’s as he was thrown into an unexpected orgasm. It went through his entire body and Blood watched Papyrus’ blessed out expression and listened to his tiny whimpers as he frantically chased his own release.

In all honesty Blood always came embarrassingly quickly when it came to Papyrus, and this time was no different. He bowed his head, rutting into Papyrus with a desperate vigor as he came. His fluids mixed with Papyrus’, and their combined magic leaked out and stained Bloods shorts as he humped a lazy rhythm to ride it all out.

When he was finally done, he flopped onto his bound lovers chest and heaved a sigh of contentment. Now he could use a nap, and as he lazily scratched the hole in his skull he reached up with his free hand and pulled off Papy’s blindfold. The skeleton looked dazed and teary. A good sign that Blood had done a good job.

“you okay?” he asked casually, but couldn’t help the small hint of worry that always popped up when he was rough with Papyrus.

All Blood got was a dazed ‘WOWIE’, and he knew that Papyrus was more than fine.

“heh. good. fuck i love your cunt,” he sighed and pulled out of Papyrus so he could start to untie him.

Papyrus made a grumble, but has since stopped trying to chastise him about his potty mouth. It was a fruitless endeavor. Besides it got Papy hot and bothered when Blood was lewd in bed.

“YOU WERE SO MEAN TODAY!” Papyrus said but there was no real ire there.

“can’t help it. you’re so cute when i tease you,” he replied with a smirk and accepted the soft skele kiss Papyrus gave him on the forehead. He wasn’t fond of such mushy stuff, but he was so blessed out he didn’t really care right now, and he hummed as he lay back down onto Papyrus.

“WELL NEXT TIME WE MAKE LOVE I AM GOING TO BE THE ONE THAT CALLS THE SHOTS! MY PELVIS CAN’T TAKE MUCH MORE OF YOUR BRAND OF LOVE.”

“yeah yeah baby, anything you say.”

“ARE YOU ALREADY FALLING ASLEEP?” Papyrus asked, unbelieving. Really he shouldn’t be surprised at this point.

“yep.”

“GAH! I SWEAR SOMETIMES IT’S LIKE YOU’RE A CLONE OF MY LAZY BONES BROTHER!”


End file.
